


So Bitter Yet so Sweet

by Kuroi_Mercenary



Series: MOCHA [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sister Milk, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Genderbend Coffee, Lots of low self-esteem going on, Misunderstanding, Mocha, Not Canon Compliant, Possibly Genderbend Black Tea, Possibly OOC, Siblings Milk and Coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Mercenary/pseuds/Kuroi_Mercenary
Summary: A three part story featuring FEM!Coffee and Chocolate struggling with their feelings.Coffee fears that confessing her feelings to Chocolate would jeopardize their friendship. She wasn't exactly feminine. Their playful banters and Chocolate notorious reputation as a flirt made it hard to take anything he has to say seriously. Yet, what if he was serious?Chocolate has been trying to woo Coffee for some time now except it flies over her head, ignored, and the blond laughs it off as a joke. Frustrating it may be, but he wasn't one to give up so easily especially when it was Coffee he wanted to be with. How will he be able to get her to take him seriously?Enter Milk and their fellow Food Soul companions to give the pair advice and encouragements.More to be added in the future.





	So Bitter Yet so Sweet

There he is again in her humble coffee shop. 

The mellow sweet-scent mixed with roses was a tell-tale sign that Chocolate was here again in the Satan Coffee House. Coffee enjoyed the man company after Chocolate began to visit the coffee house to enjoy a cup of coffee and destress. With every conversation and playful banter unfolding through the years, Coffee found herself looking forward to his visit. 

Yet lately, Coffee was avoiding Chocolate the best she can. 

She was well-aware that she was running away from her problems, but Coffee prayed to any deity that her problems will pass away without trouble.   
There was no day that her troubles began. 

It happened out of nowhere really. Chocolate visited her coffee house, took a seat at the counter, and ordered his usual cup of coffee. They were talking about their day like they usually do while Coffee worked on her customer orders, some requiring special attention to the beans and process. Then suddenly, Chocolate was standing next to her and poked her sunglasses while holding his cup of coffee. Coffee was bewildered by the sudden impulse, even as her sunglasses were dragged down without much care (and she absolutely detested that!). 

She found herself staring at Chocolate baby blue eyes peering at her curiously. Coffee was sure her face heated up at the intensity of his stare. They may be friends, but even Coffee admitted that Chocolate was a handsome man. A very handsome, exotic man, who could easily charm anyone with his looks AND words. 

“Huh, you really should drop the sunglasses like I said.” Chocolate muses, and then stated with a warm smile. “You have beautiful eyes, Coffee. It’s such a shame to hide them all the time.”

Coffee was sure her heart ran a marathon and flipped several times that day. For that was the first time anyone except for her decease master and Milk to actually give genuine compliments. On that very same day Chocolate complimented her, Coffee realized something extremely important. 

She had a big crush on Chocolate, maybe even more than a simple crush.

Except, Coffee was a hundred percent sure that Chocolate sees them no more as friends. Chocolate may be given the title of “playboy”, but for anyone including Coffee that knew the man well-enough knew he was never serious when he flirted with someone. Yes, he may occasionally date someone, but it was more of a casual hang-out than an actual date. Coffee knew, because Chocolate often told her about how his so-called “dates” ended. 

Of course, Coffee was aware that Chocolate was genuine in his compliment about her eyes, but because they were friends and the man was being honest. 

It made her happy, Coffee will admit that much yet she wasn’t highly confident about herself. 

She was Coffee after all, the devil drinks humans used to detest until recently. 

Unlike the other female food souls that were noted for their beauty and grace, Coffee wasn’t really attractive. She could easily pass off as a man if she tried; taller than most females, broad shoulders, small chest and hips, short messy blond hair barely reaching her shoulders, her fashion-sense, and a tendency to act like a perfect gentleman charming the ladies. The only good perks about it is that her female customers find it endearing, especially the older ladies. 

Yes, Coffee wasn’t going to put much hopes of her crush on Chocolate and believed that ignoring it will make the silly girly feelings go away. 

Yet, those feelings never disappeared and grew as more time passes. Instead, they continued to grow, persist, and gnawed at her very being. Coffee felt it was her body than her mind taking the reins, singing in delight every time Chocolate spent his time with her, and sulking away whenever the man left. It was frustrating to the point Coffee knew it wasn’t going away for sure.

Worse by the time she accepted her feelings for Chocolate (after many weeks of denial), she was wallowing in misery that was far bitterer than her namesake. A ball of anxiety she was, muddling over the scenarios if she ever confessed to her crush. The tamest is that Chocolate would reject her, but a disastrous result is that their friendship will be ruined forever. Coffee never considered if Chocolate feelings are mutual for it was nothing more than smoke and mirrors on her part. 

The miseries growing whenever Coffee catches her crush flirting with a customer or two. There were always customers approaching Chocolate every time he visits Satan Coffee House. Coffee herself was certain that the majority that came to speak to Chocolate were his fans prowling around and waiting for a chance to jump him. She recalled the pleasant experience where she had to kick Chocolate die-hard fans out of her shop for causing a ruckus and disturbing her other customers. It was satisfying to say, even Chocolate approved once he caught wind of what happened. 

But the ladies that approached Chocolate this time weren’t one of those degraded fan of his. They were the perfect example of a noble lady from their elegant dresses hugging their figures at the right places, their faces smooth without a hint of blemish, and their dainty hands subtly caressing Chocolate. Of course, they had to blush and giggle when the other man offered them a rose for a “beautiful lady” and happily accepted it. Such a sight made Coffee heart squeeze tightly and left a bitter taste in her mouth seeing her crush flirt with the elegant and beautiful ladies. 

In a nutshell, Coffee was miserable and did her best to be subtle in glaring at the noble ladies garnering Chocolate attention on them.

“You have that look again.” Milk stated quietly, just enough for only Coffee to hear.

Coffee stiffened up at Milk voice. The taller woman turned her head to glare at her sister-figure for her unnecessary comment. Milky white eyes stare impassively into her annoyed sky-blue ones, and Milk waited patiently to see Coffee response. Coffee finally sighs with a shake of her head, adjusting her sunglasses, and returned to her work on a customer drink; a cup of mocha. 

Oh, the irony.

“And your point is, Milk?” 

“...You need to say something, Coffee.” Milk said softly, taking a couple steps closer to her sister. 

They stop their conversation temporarily for Coffee had called Sandwich over to give the customer their drink. Once the lively food soul went on his way, Coffee would continue the subject while she worked on the next coffee pot. The fragrant smell of newly brewed coffee filled the air. 

“What would be the point of that, Milk?” Coffee questioned bitterly, “I would rather not ruin our friendship, because of my silly crush.” 

“Still…” 

“You know Chocolate by now, Milk. He won’t take it seriously and laugh it off, and flirt with the next lady. It’s one-sided.” 

A smooth hand reached out to grab her hand, and then squeezes gently. Coffee forces herself to look at her sister. She saw the frown creasing Milk doll-like face; the worry was clear in her milky-white eyes. Yet there was that determination to try to persuade Coffee to listen and take her suggestion.

“You can’t keep running away and hope that your feelings to Chocolate will disappear.” Milk stated bluntly. 

“It has to, and it will.” 

“But it hasn’t.” Seeing there was no denial from her sister, Milk continued firmly. “You’re in pain, Coffee. I don’t want to see you in pain at all. Neither me or Black Tea or Tiramisu wishes to see you suffer.” 

“And what would you have me do, Milk?” Coffee asked, her tone harsher than she realized. Scowling, she added softly for Milk ears only, “I’m not…easy on the eyes compared to your or Tiramisu, or those noble ladies talking to him. I’m just coffee; plain AND bitter about everything.”

Milk didn’t seem offended by Coffee harsh tone. Instead, she gave her sister hand another squeeze. The sympathy was clear in her eyes, but there was a fire that Coffee rarely sees unless she was in battle or fiercely protective of Black Tea or her.

“Coffee, listen to me when I say this,” Milk began quietly, her voice soothing. “You are beautiful. You aren’t me or Tiramisu, but you are you. You are beautiful in your own way, and you are truly wonderful and beautiful in my eyes. Any man would be a fool for rejecting you, including Chocolate.” 

Coffee wasn’t sure what to feel exactly after hearing that. A part of her wants to believe her sister words, another part want to be bitter and refuse it. When Milk lets go of her hand and hugs her tightly instead, Coffee could only sigh in defeat and pats her back. 

“…I’ll think on your words, dear sister.” Coffee mumbled, too tired to deny anything. Besides, Milk never lied. 

“Good, I would hate to hit you.” 

“Scary.” Coffee chuckled, making a mocking “ow” sound when she felt a playful punch to her stomach. 

Milk would pull away shortly, revealing a rare smile. Coffee was shortly working on the coffee pot she had placed ear, pouring straight-black coffee into the cups, and adding milk into it. While she stirred, Coffee felt a little lighter now and looked at Milk, who was helping her out. 

“…I just have to talk to him, right?” Coffee asked, even if it was obvious.

“Yes.” Milk answered, and then added, “Tiramisu would know better than me, but I saw Chocolate always looking at you fondly.” 

Giving her sister a perplex stare, Coffee had doubts about the implications Milk made. Contrary to Coffee, Milk was certain that Coffee was an oblivious one when it came to real feelings. Before Coffee can open her mouth to respond to that, they were greeted by her crush coming over to the counter. Chocolate gave his usual charming smile and took a seat in front of Coffee, and the blond handed the man his usual favorite; mocha. 

“Thank you, Coffee.” Chocolate winked at her before sipping his cup.

In return, Coffee became flustered at the small action and said calmly as possible. “You’re welcome, Chocolate.” 

Handing out the rest of the orders to Sandwich and Crepe, Coffee was well-aware of her crush intensely staring at her. She blamed Milk for making her conscious of whether Chocolate was actually paying close attention to her or not. As Coffee worked with the next orders of drinks with sides, she felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest knowing that her crush was focusing on her only. It was ridiculous, but she swore every time she was working on something she could feel that Chocolate stare intensified. 

Coffee almost jumped hearing Chocolate call her name. 

Remaining cool as ever and willing the blush away, the blond would turn her attention to Chocolate. The coffee pot was brewing so she had time to listen to him. 

“…What were you girls talking about?” Chocolate inquired, putting his cup down. While he addressed to both Coffee and Milk, it was Coffee he was looking at. “I couldn’t help notice you two were serious, especially YOU, Coffee dear.” 

Ignoring the “dear” thing for now, Coffee hadn’t expected such a blunt question. She was about to answer until Milk intervened instead calmly as ever. 

“I was informing Coffee that she is beautiful since she was bothered by her lack of femininity. She couldn’t help notice that the customers that you were speaking to earlier were more stunning than her. I called her a fool.” Milk explained impassively. 

Coffee wished the carpet was pulled right under her revealing a basement door open wide and waiting for to fall in before closing the doors. Damn it, Milk!

Chocolate lost the charming smile he had earlier. Instead, he was scowling now at Milk explanation and looked straight at Coffee. The blond almost gulped at how Chocolate face darkened, his baby blue eyes shining brightly and staring intensely. 

“Why would you think that you’re hideous, Coffee dear?” Chocolate demanded than asked. 

“…Is it not obvious, Chocolate? I don’t exactly look like a woman, even if Tiramisu and Milk tried to doll me up and put me in a dress.” Coffee rolled her eyes underneath the sunglasses. 

The exotic food soul looked after to Milk and stated, “I agree, she is a fool.” 

“I know, right?”

“Forget I said anything then.” Coffee declared, raising her arms in exasperation, and turned to focus on the coffee pot. 

At least until her wrist was grabbed, and Coffee was forced to turn around to look at her crush. Willing herself not to blush at how close Chocolate face was to hers, the blond blinked at his serious face. Then the grip on her wrist relaxed, Chocolate fingers snaking his way to the palm of her hand, and Coffee flush feeling their fingers entwined. The red on her cheeks growing when the exotic food soul brought his other hand to pet her cheeks gently, fingers brushing against her sunglasses, and it was removed from her face.

“If you ask my opinion,” Chocolate started smoothly, but he was serious.”It doesn’t matter if you are a woman or a man for what makes YOU unique is YOU, Coffee. You don’t need to compare yourself to the other ladies, because you are beautiful as you are, sweetheart. Any woman would be jealous of your beauty inside and out as any man will be entranced by you, including me.”

Her hearing wasn’t impaired, right?

Because she was hearing Chocolate himself stating that she shouldn’t doubt herself at all and actually finds her attractive. More than that was that the exotic food soul likes her for being her. Coffee was speechless, ignoring Milk nodding her head in agreement to Chocolate little speech.

“I…” Coffee stammered, but the blond pause and smiled softly at her crush. “Thank you for such flattery, Chocolate.” 

“I speak only the truth.” Chocolate said softly, bringing Coffee hand closer to place a kiss on the knuckles. He smirked seeing the blond blush madly at the action. His expression lightened up as he added, “Please do not ever doubt yourself like that, Coffee dear.” 

There it is again. 

The warmth of Chocolate so close to her nearly threatened to take her to bliss. Yet to hear such honesty in his words, his concern of her well-being, it was a direct shot to her heart. Coffee felt it was unfair how utterly sweet Chocolate can be. He didn’t know her feelings for him, ones that go deeper than friendship. Somehow, the exotic food soul was still able to lighten her thoughts and make her smile. She wasn’t sure if he said it since they were friends or more, but that didn’t matter now. 

The blond truly treasured these moments with him. 

“…Of course, I’ll try not to.” Coffee chuckled quietly, “How about another cup of coffee as thanks for hearing my troubles?”

Chocolate perked up hearing that and his smile lit up like light bulb, “Yes, I would love to have your coffee, sweetheart. Though…I would like to hear why you have been avoiding me lately; do you mind?”

The blond could only laugh at Chocolate pout at the end, finding it adorable. She didn’t feel nervous as she did before. Perhaps she had found the courage to be ready to confess at the right time. 

“I’ll tell you later after business hours, dear Chocolate. Please wait while I bring you another cup.”

Ah, she really did fell hard for Chocolate if he made her this happy.

Watching the pair interact like they usually do, Milk couldn’t help smile seeing her sister looking better now. She can only hope that she and Tiramisu hunches were right about Chocolate shared the same feelings as Coffee. It was obvious from the way the exotic food soul kept watching the blond and chasing away any men that approaches her. 

Only Coffee herself was oblivious to Chocolate attempts at wooing her. Still, she wishes them the best of luck. If Chocolate hurts her sister, Milk would know AND have back-up to make his life painful. 

Now, Milk wonders if Coffee realizes that Chocolate had put a stunning red rose behind her ear when he was so close to her earlier…

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Food Fantasy and the illustration of Chocolate and Coffee becoming my ship. I thought it would be fun to try to make a gender swap Coffee, who is usually confident and witty, to have some inner struggles of herself. I do hope it wasn't TOO OOC with the characters outside of reason. Otherwise, I had fun doing this ship with female Coffee and Chocolate, and big sister Milk.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter should be coming soon when I'm not busy with my projects!!!


End file.
